As shown in FIG. 1, a tile cutter 10 of the prior art comprises a rectangular base 11, two support frames 12, two guide rods 13, a slide seat 14, a cutting tool seat 15, a circular cutting tool 16, a press plate 17, and a grip rod 18.
The two support frames 12 are mounted on both longitudinal ends of the base 11. The two guide rods 13 are fastened with the two support frames 12 such that the two guide rods 13 are parallel to each other, and that the slide seat 14 is fastened pivotally with the two guide rods 13. The cutting tool seat 15 is fastened pivotally with the slide seat 14 such that the cutting tool seat 15 is located between the two guide rods 13. The circular cutting tool 16 is fastened pivotally with the bottom of the cutting tool seat 15. The press plate 17 is fastened with the bottom of the cutting tool seat 15 such that the press plate 17 is located behind the circular cutting tool 16. The grip rod 18 is fastened with the cutting tool seat 15 for pushing the cutting tool seat 15 to move along the guide rods 13.
The tile cutter 10 of the prior art is in not effective design in that it has a long base 11 and two long guide rods 13, which complicate the storing and the packaging of the tile cutter 10. In addition, the base 11 has a width which is insufficient to support securely a large tile to be worked on by the tile cutter 10, especially at such time when the cutting line is located away from the center of the large tile.